


Halloween Party 2017

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: 2017, Gen, Halloween, I have long hair kink sorry, Lolita is freakin' cute, M/M, Waltzing, Zilong's tempted, all wear costumes, bloodthirsty Viscount, event, jealous much, seasonal party, smexy time, some don't, the Masked Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: It's the end of the seasonal event of Fall and the GM organized a party at the last day of the week. There are new costumes being contributed to some of the heroes. The Impish Trickster, Dr.Beast and Viscount, were among the new costumes for Halloween 2017!





	1. New Costumes (Lolita, Roger and Alucard)

**Author's Note:**

> Please take notice that in every season, there would be the Mobile Legends event that would be on-going for a week. On the last day of it, there will be a party as to honor the end of the event of the season and every hero suggested to wear costumes or preferred clothing to party to make it enjoyable.

Nana: "Yeay! Halloween is here and there will be candy everywhere! Layla, let's go trick o' treating!"

Layla: "But, there're not lot of people living here and this village is like an industrial compound where people occasionally travel here to expand their sales."

Nana: "But don't they like, live here?"

Layla: "Occasionally, yea, I guess so."

Nana: "Then it's final! Let's go trick o treating when we're done with the party."

Miya: "You guys can't miss me here, especially on Hallowen party."

Layla and Nana: "Miya!"

Layla: "Gosh, look at you! Already dressed up so beautifully in that Modena Butterfly costume!"

Nana: "And the effects are realistic too."

Miya: *chuckled* "Why thank you for the compliments. And you Nana look gorgeous in that Graveyard Party contume. You too Layla, in your...what's that name again?"

Layla: "The Bunny Girl! Gosh, I know it's not scary but this is the best I've got!"

Miya: "It looks great on you."

Nana: "Totally."

(Arrived at the party)

Layla: "Wow, look at all those decorations and people with their costumes."

Miya: "I barely recognize them now."

(Someone pats on Layla's shoulder. When she turned around,)

Clint: "Bo!"

Layla: "Uwaah! Oh! Clint you bastard! Those dark and creepy hairs of yours really shocked me."

Clint: "Ladies, please gimme' some credits to my maturity and looks. Cus' this cowboy s' ready to rock n' roll!"

Nana: "Yea.... Nice hat by the way Clint."

Zilong: "Don't overdo yourself, Clint. It's embarrassing."

Clint: "C'mon! It's Halloween. At least be someone different fo' the nite' guys!"

Tigreal: "Well, I am prepared to be called a monster by my costume features."

Layla: "Wow! Is that you Tigreal? You look awesome! Love that Fallen Guard costume!"

Tigreal: "Thank you for that sincerity. I am not good with acting as a bad people. Even for a day."

Chou: "Yea well, you're the guardian. Both heart and soul. Hey guys! Long time no see."

All except Chou: "Hi."

Nana: "Is that your Hip Hop Boy costume, Chou?"

Chou: "Glad you can remember, Nana!" *strike a cool pose*

Miya: "....What's that supposed to mean?"

Chou: "It's the cool way to say thanks, my man!"

Miya: "I am not a man. I am a-"

Zilong: "-Just forget him."

Lolita: "Hi everyone!"

Alpha: "Hello there."

All except Lolita and Alpha: "Hi!"

Layla and Nana: "That...is so cute, Lolita!"

Lolita: "Why thanks! The GM gift this to me. He said that I needed some costume for events every season so, here I am! The Impish Trickster!"

Chou: "You are so freakin good girl!"

Tigreal: "It fits you perfectly."

Clint: "You look like a fine n' pretty lady now, elf."

Lolita: "Thanks a lot! But please stop praising? I'll get shy!" *laughs*

(While the others are talking, Zilong just looks around.)

Layla: "Hey, he'll be here, Zilong. Don't worry."

Zilong: "N-No! Haha... I'm not that worried. I knew he would be here and probably late again like last year, but I was think about something else."

Layla: "Hmm....I know! You were wondering what's his costume looked like right?!"

Zilong: "...Y-Yea... Geez, it's hard to keep anything from you. You uncover things fast."

(After Layla smiled to Zilong, someone called Chou's name from afar and it's familiar. It was Franco.)

Franco: "Hey! Hey Chou! Wanna drink together! The group is here!"

Chou: "Well guys, see ya later."

Clint: "Woah! Will ya look at that guys! A real life werewolf! So real offa' costume."

Alpha: "Roger is a half wolf. And we used to watch him transform most of the time in battles. Have you forgotten?"

Clint: "Wha? Did he? I guess, I never figtin' him? I-I can't get my memory into it."

Miya: "That is one mean and scary looking wolf. And a doctor?"

Nana: "Doctors are scary! With their knifes and syringes and needles!"

Layla and Nana: "The horror!"

Zilong: "You should know, Miya that there is no butterfly an archer..."

Alpha: "He looks cool. Like me."

Lolita: "...Seriously Alpha? You're scary looking like a Japanese samurai haunting statue but mostly people scared at doctors."

Alpha: "Cyborgs are not scary?"

Tigreal: "Robots and machinery are scary. It fears me as if it will conquer the world and destroy it mercilessly!"

Layla: "Yea well, don't think it that far, Tigreal. Cyborgs are scary but not that much. You understand now, Alpha?"

(After Alpha nodded. Some voices began to sound louder and louder, whispers here and there as if something is coming. There is someone, with a white hair, a pale face dressed in black and red clothing, which reminds people of a vampire, a thirsty one that would drink blood mercilessly. Came waking down to the group, was Alucard, the Viscount. All of them were awed and thrilled. Zilong was beyond thrilled. He felt excitement and esctasy as Alucard locked his eyes to him)

Layla and Lolita: "Waah! Alucard you look amazing! Handsome! And hot!"

Miya: "Not bad. The GM gave this to you too?"

Alucard: "Yea. It's a one of a lifetime gift he said."

Tigreal: "I wish I would be gifted a great costume as you do."

Clint: "Damn! You're like Dracula! But more gentlemanly and good lookin'."

Layla: "Gosh! When do I get my own Halloween costume! I need a new one."

Alpha: "You know you have many costumes."

Layla: "Shut up, Alpha! It's a women's need to change clothes for once in a while."

Nana: "She means frequently. She loves clothes."

(Alucard then shifted his attention to Zilong, who is currently wearing the Eastern Warrior costume as he doesn't have many to wear for Halloween. He would want to use the Glorious General costume but didn't as that is likely to be used in Winter. Alucard approach the warrior. Zilong with courage looks at him but I think he regretted so. He was captivated, by those deep-red eyes filled with desire and lust for blood, or so he thought as Alucard is a Viscount hence the costume. It may be the effect but Zilong felt it so real that he could not take his eyes away from the Viscount.)

Alucard: *smiled then lift up Zilong's chin* "You look beautiful this year, my dear... You smell nice too. I want to eat you right now if it were not for the sake of you and respect for the public."

Zilong: "Y-You are too lustful today, Alucard. Were the effects too great?..."

Alucard: "Maybe... Or it's just... You are...irresistible..."*whispers*

Miya: "Woah woah, guys. W-We're in public."

Tigreal: "You might as well... Uh... Enjoy the party first."

Lolita: "Or you could get a room."

Clint, Miya and Zilong: "Lolita!"

Zilong: "No! W-We didn't thought about... 'it'. It's um... Well.... Yea! Just enjoy the party."

All except Zilong and Alucard: "We know!"

(Zilong was embarrassed but then Alucard pat his shoulder then smiled at him. That smile, how could he ever resist it.)

Alucard: "Alright, then who's up for some party!"

All: "Wooohooo!"


	2. The Viscount and The Eastern Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of what happened at the Halloween party 2017. Enjoy!

(After for some time they danced, some of them already went to get some refreshments, eat and drink or having conversations with their other friends. Layla, Miya and Nana excused themselves to retire early because they have plans trick o treating. Zilong took the time to observe how many heroes came here and dressed so differently as if they are not the one he knew. Irithel in her Hellfire costume, Karrie with her Deathly Mantis as if she 'were' a mantis which is cool and many complimented her. Especially Argus who dressed as Dark Draconic. He then goes to the food and drinks corner when suddenly, someone bumped him from behind. It was Lancelot, who was wearing the Masked Knight costume. He was laughing when walking to get a drink but didn't see where he was going.)

Lancelot: "Oh, sorry there! I didn't mean to. Dear me, how rude I have been! I should be more careful of where I walk..."

(Lancelot stared at Zilong with an awed face. He began to took interest.)

Lancelot: "...for I would stumble upon a beautiful mortal such as you."

Zilong: "O-Okay...? It's fine, Lancelot. I'm fine so no need to worry. I'll be grabbing my drink and head back to my group."

(Zilong reached for his drink but at the same time, Lancelot's hand was on the move that land on the same drink, but on top of the warrior's hand. Then the knight looked at him with a seductive face.)

Zilong: "Woah! Sorry." *pulls away his hand in embarrassment.* "I have a bad feeling of this." *thought*

Lancelot: "You know, Zilong, there isn't much of handsome men with long hair like you and me around. Why don't we...'hang out'?"

Zilong: "Uh...Um... You can have the drink, Lancelot. I'm fine without it for now so I better head back." *then he thought* "Damn it! His perfume is so strong that I can't stand it! It stinks so much!"

(Suddenly, before Zilong could turn away, Lancelot grabbed his arm and his waist, pulling him closer to his body. Then they are in a position, ready to waltz.)

Lancelot: "Then before you go, dance with me for a while. Entertain me, darling!"

(Suddenly, a rose appears on his mouth.)

Zilong: "What the hell just happened? And where did that rose come from?!"

Lancelot: "Oh, it's the effects of my costume."

(Before they could even start dancing, someone interrupted them.)

Alucard: *grabs one of Zilong's hand by the wrist* "That's enough dancing, you two."

Lancelot: "But we haven't even took a step yet!"

(Then Alucard pulled the warrior away from Lancelot.)

Alucard: "He's mine, Lancelot. Don't you know that already?"

Lancelot: *chuckles* "I'm a stubborn man and as one I am hard to get as well as to convince. I have to say I'm interested in Zilong but as he's yours, I must respect that at least. Still, I wish to try him for one day!~ So don't let him out from your sight, Alucard... And if not Zilong, it is you I shall devour..."

Alucard: "Ooh~ Scary... But I barely flinched, you bondage freak."

Lancelot: "But I thought it was supposed to make you aroused." *laughs while walking away*

Alucard: "Not a bit!"

(After that, Alucard turns to Zilong)

Zilong: "Um, sorry... He pushed me around and I felt uncomfortable."

Alucard: "Did you fell for him after that nonsense?"

Zilong: "He's jealous?!" *thought*

(He was silent, but afterwards he looked deeply in the hunter's eyes and took his arm, dragging him to a quiet place, where no one is around. Then he turn around and kiss him deeply than he should in their current situation. But he couldn't help it. Today was absolutely magical for Zilong, with the new Viscount costume which is sexy plus the seductive flirtatious side of the hunter made the warrior difficult to resist the insatiable desire to hold him and to do naughty things with him.)

Zilong: "Alucard, you are...the only one... So please, take me somewhere peace and quiet to..."

Alucard: "What? ...Say what do you want..."

Zilong: "...To finish what our thoughts wanted before..." *he said shyly*

Alucard: *chuckles* "Our thoughts? Hmm, maybe... Then let me bite all over your body, and I'll give you the best experience you will remember..."

Zilong: "...Gladly."

 

**End**


End file.
